A Dance in the Moonlight
by TheNotoriousNovelist
Summary: Cinderella-ish/Werewolf!Zatanna AU: Zatanna's entire life is cursed. Cursed to serve her stepmother and stepsisters. Cursed to become a wolf as soon as the light of the Full Moon touches her skin. When a royal ball is thrown to find Prince Richard Grayson a bride, she's determined to go and experience freedom but there's just one problem... it's a Full Moon.
1. Prologue: Cursed

**Full Summery: _Hated by her stepmother, Zatanna lives a life of misery as a servant in her own home. Cursed to become a werewolf when exposed to the light of the Full Moon, she has to lock herself away in her tower bedroom. When it's announced there will be a ball to find Prince Richard a bride, Zatanna would love to go but her stepsisters, Barbara and Bette, remind her it's during the Full Moon. Thanks to her fairy godmother, she's freed of her curse for the night and meets Prince Richard who she dances in the moonlight with. Unfortunately, at the stroke of midnight, her curse returns and she flees before turning wolf. Zatanna's willing to do anything to see him again... anything!_**

* * *

A Dance in the Moonlight

Prologue:

Cursed

_Once upon a time_, a man and a woman were overjoyed by the birth of their daughter. She was a healthy 7 pounds, had delicate pink skin and soft whisps of raven-black hair. Her name was Lady Zatanna of the Zatara House. Across the town, another noblewoman gave birth to a girl who was gifted with beautiful blonde hair and named Mary Elizabeth Kane, better known as Bette. The townspeople thought young Zatanna more beautiful so Bette's mother, Madame Kane, grew jealous. Making a deal with an evil sorcerer, Madame Kane had Zatanna cursed to turn into a wolf as soon as the light of the Full Moon touched her skin. Zatanna's parents still loved her and became scared for her life and so she was kept on the Zatara estate.

When Zatanna was 6-years-old, her mother fell ill of a mysterious disease. Unable to find a cure, her mother's dying wish was for Zatanna to protect her secret no matter the cost. Feeling she required a mother-figure in her life, Zatanna's father got remarried to Madame Kane. Through her father's second marriage, Zatanna gained two stepsisters, Bette Kane and Barbara Gordon, who were half-sisters themselves from Madame Kane's past two marriages. Zatanna's father, Lord Zatara, was a trader and travelled often so didn't see how their step-family disliked Zatanna so much.

At the age of 14, Lord Zatara returned from Spain with gifts for his family. While Bette and Barbara's gifts were extravagant and expensive, Zatanna's was a simple lavender dress with a violet rose in the middle of neckline and a golden locket. Bette and Barbara envied Zatanna for the love her father showed her. After only being home a few days, Lord Zatara fell ill. Every time Madame Kane gave him medicine, he'd get worse but, whenever Zatanna gave him medicine, he'd get better. Sadly, Lord Zatara ultimately passed away and Zatanna was left in the care of her stepmother... who hated her.

By the age of 19, Zatanna was a servant in her own home. She'd lock herself away during the Full Moon and she'd serve her stepsisters without question. Despite her entire life coming across as cursed, Zatanna still held out hope that she'd be free.


	2. Chapter 1: The Invitation

A Dance in the Moonlight

Chapter 1:

The Invitation

Zatanna was laying in bed at the top of the tower as the Sun rose. She lifted her head from her pillow and sat up to look out the window. Another day in her life. It was unfair, really. She was a wolf, a servant and an orphan. Despite her problems, she put a smile on her face and got ready for the day. She took her white nightgown off and changed into a white long-sleeved blouse underneath with a sleeveless brown dress and a white apron over her front. Zatanna brushed out her hair before tieing a scarf around it and sliding her feet into some plain old flats.

"Zatanna!"

She sighed as Bette shouted for her. Another day serving her step-family. The last thing she wanted to do but this was her life... at the moment.

Zatanna came down the stairs and dashed to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. Madame Kane had burned through the Zatara fortune so she was the only servant in the house. Zatanna fed the animals and got to work on breakfast. She simultaneously brewed herbal tea, toasted bread, cooked eggs and grilled bacon. During the few moments in the morning she had to herself, she cut some bread and cheese and ate them together for breakfast. Then the bells rang which meant her step-family were calling for her. Sighing, Zatanna took her step-family's breakfast to them.

* * *

Later that day, Zatanna threw a bucket of water across the floor and began scrubbing. She looked at her reflection in the water and daydreamed about living in a magnificent manor with more elegant dresses than she could ever wear and... a family that loved her. Tears began to slide down her face. Her biggest dream was to be free of her curse. Zatanna wiped her tears when the doorbell ran and she got up to answer it. When she opened the door, a palace messenger was on the other side.

"In the name of the late King John and Queen Mary, the young ladies of this abode are hereby invited to a royal ball at the palace this Saturday night," he said, reading from a scroll before passing her the invitations.

Zatanna looked at the invitations. One for Madame Kane, one for Bette and one for Barbara. But, wait, there was a fourth. Zatanna looked at the name on it and her jaw dropped.

_Lady Zatanna of the Zatara House_

She had practically forgotten she was a noblewoman from the way her stepmother treated her. A chance to be free for a night. Zatanna smiled and held the invitation to her. Her step-sisters came running down the stairs, demanding their invitations. Zatanna gave them theirs but kept hers. Then she realized her stepmother would never let her go so she slipped her invite into her apron pocket.

"What was that, Zatanna?" Bette asked "Give it to me!"

"It was nothing!" Zatanna uncharacteristically yelled.

"Hold your tongue, girl!" Madame Kane's voice ordered from the top of the stairs.

Zatanna bowed to her and Madame Kane came down. Madame Kane reached into her apron pocket and took out the invite. Zatanna began to shiver as tears began to form.

"It seems they invited the maid," said Madame Kane.

Bette and Barbara gasped and made faces of disgust.

"I... I was invited... that means I can go..." Zatanna spoke up.

"Not likely," said Bette "The ball's this Saturday and its a Full Moon!"

Zatanna looked up at them and tears began to fall. She just wanted the chance to be as good as everyone else to be treated as an equal. She wiped her eyes before running upstairs to her bedroom. Her step-sisters began to laugh and Madame Kane smiled in satisfaction.

* * *

Zatanna curled up in the corner of her room and cried. The one night she wanted to go out and it was a Full Moon. She officially hated her life.


	3. Chapter 2: The Fairy Godmother

A Dance in the Moonlight

Chapter 2:

The Fairy Godmother

When the night of the ball came, Zatanna was locked in her room with the window covered. Why did she have to be cursed? Why did her parents have to die? Why did Madame Kane have to be her guardian? Zatanna only ever felt free when she was in the forest and she needed to feel free at the moment. So, she put on gloves, boots and a cloak with the hood up to prevent the change.

With as much skin covered as possible, including a scarf over the bottom half of her face, Zatanna headed out into the woods. She could never understand why she felt at home in the forest. Maybe it was the monster inside of her trying to escape? Zatanna came to the old fountain that was once well maintained until Madame Kane came with her daughters. She looked into the water and the full moon mirrored off the surface and into her eyes... along with moonlight. Zatanna felt light headed and fell backwards. Within a few seconds, a black wolf walked out of the bottom of her dress and began running to the trees.

There was a bright light and a green girl with aubon hair and matching eyes fell to the ground. On her back were red-and-white butterfly wings. She wore a white dress with a red cross over the front and red rights underneath and white high heels. The girl walked forward and stumbled on her heels.

"Zatanna? Where are you?" she asked and saw the discarded clothes "Oh, no. You've gone wolf. Well, I'll just have to fix that,"

She took a wand with a crescent moon on the end and tapped it in her hand. Sparks began to fly and the girl directed them to the bush. There was a rustle and Zatanna appeared with a blanket wrapped around her.

"You're lucky I know how to make blankets or you'd be in your birthday suit, Zatanna," said the girl "Here,"

She waved her wand at Zatanna's clothes then threw them at Zatanna. Zatanna was thrown back but she was dressed again. She got up and stumbled over to the green girl.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" she asked.

"I'm your fairy godmother, Megan, and that's also how I know your name," she said "So, why ain't you at the ball?"

Zatanna was about to answer when she realized she was standing in direct moonlight yet wasn't a wolf.

"My curse... it's not working," she whispered in disbelief.

"Oh, I put it on pause. It'll take affect again at midnight," said Megan "So, you have 3 hours to part-ay at the palace,"

Zatanna looked at her sideways.

"I don't have anything to wear and my step-sisters and stepmother will recognize me," she said, defiantly.

"Trust me, Zatanna, once I'm done you won't recognize yourself in a mirror," said Megan, tapping her wand in her hand "Let's deal with that hair,"

Zatanna played with a stand of hair in self-consciousness. Megan turned her around and waved her sparkling blue fairy dust on the ratty mess that was her hair. The strands of her hair untangled and smoothed out. Zatanna's raven-black locks floated up and wound together into a bun with a plait around it. Her hair sparkled with sapphire blue fairy dust and not a strand was out of place.

"Now for your make-up. You're already beautiful so let's just add something to emphasize that," said Megan, turning Zatanna to face her "Let's see... you're definitely a dark beauty,"

Zatanna remained still as Megan sprinkled more fairy dust on her. Some shining deep red lipstick appeared on her lips, glittering golden eye shadow spread across her eyelids, delicate eyeliner maximized the power of her sky-blue eyes and mascara fixed the little knots in her eyelashes. Zatanna blinked as some pale blush dusted her cheeks and her inner beauty was brought out. She looked into the water of the fountain and saw her reflection.

"I look... I never thought I could be beautiful," she said.

"I didn't do anything but emphasize what was already there," said Megan "Now, the dress,"

Zatanna looked down at the rags she wore and looked at her fairy godmother. Megan tapped her wand in her hand multiple times to generate a lot of fairy dust before fluttering her wings. She started to fly around Zatanna while sprinkling fairy dust on her. Her raggedy clothes seemed to burn away and turned into a beautiful ball gown.

Her dress was sapphire blue with white layers underneath. She wore long white gloves going up to her armpits and a light blue cloak with a white fur-lining that covered her shoulders. Around her left wrist was a gold bracelet that looked like three stands of plaited gold and a sapphire gem. Hanging from her neck was the locket her father had given her 5 years ago. Zatanna lifted her skirt to see deep red high heels that matched her deep red lipstick and white tights.

"Megan... this is all I've ever wanted," she said, trying to prevent herself from crying so her make-up wouldn't run.

"One more thing," said Megan and she sprinkled light blue fairy dust on the skirt to match her cloak "Perfect! Now, you just need a set of wheels. Oh, and your make-up is waterproof so you can cry if you need to,"

A tear slid down Zatanna's face and she smiled with joy. Megan turned to see some animals eating the remains of a pumpkin. She smiled and sent fairy dust their way. The pumpkin began to burn until it exploded into a gleaming white carriage with a blue tint. The rats turned into two proud black stallions, the mouse into a carriage driver and two frogs into footmen. They bowed to her and Zatanna looked at Megan.

"Go on, this is your dream," said the fairy godmother "Be free but, one last thing, here,"

Megan took her silver tiara off and placed it onto Zatanna's head. Zatanna smiled at her in appreciation before stepping up into the carriage with the help of the footmen. Megan watched the carriage ride off as the trees bent out of their way. She smiled. Zatanna was on her way to her destiny.


	4. Chapter 3: The Ball

A Dance in the Moonlight

Chapter 3:

The Ball

Zatanna was becoming nervous about going to the ball. She looked around the carriage and saw a blank invitation to the ball as well as a mask. Zatanna had looked at the invite since she didn't get to read her original one and discovered it was a masked ball. The mask was sapphire blue with black spiralling patterns, a black feather on the side and black fur around the edge. Zatanna smiled, picked it up, put it to her face and tied the black ribbons behind her head. The carriage came to a stop outside of the palace at the bottom of the front steps. The footmen opened the doors for her and she stepped out.

Zatanna stood at the bottom of the steps and took a deep breath. She began to walk up the pearly-white steps, tugging her skirt up to help her. The ball was already on the way and she was very late. Zatanna handed her invite to the butler at the door and she walked in.

The ballroom was hot and crowded. The people that noticed her thought she was beautiful but she wasn't used to being looked at. Zatanna dashed to the side and watched as the first dance commensed. A man in a suit was leaning against the wall a few yards away. His mask oddly resembled a bat. He walked over to her with a drink in his hand.

"Hello, fellow wallflower. A lovely night to remain a bystander, don't you agree?" he said with joking sincerity.

"Yes, it is," Zatanna responded "A bit stuffy in here, though. There's a billion windows in here, can't they crack _one_ open? I'm not a camel, I don't preserve water in a lump of fat on my back,"

The man stared at her for a second before a wide smile broke across his face.

"That's the most honest and intelligent thing I've heard anyone say at a royal event," he said "I'm Dick," he extended his hand out "and you are?"

Zatanna needed a name and fast.

"I'm, uh, I'm... my name is... is... Zee," she said.

He didn't look like he believed her but he didn't press the subject.

"Strangely common name for a princess," he said.

"Oh, I'm anything _but _a princess," said Zatanna "I'm a... uh..."

"Dutchess?" Dick offered.

"Sure, I'm Dutchess Zee," she said, smiling sheepishly.

* * *

As they spoke, Dick couldn't think of a more amazing person. Zatanna thought he was kind and sweet and, though a bit childish, he was funny. They remained wallflowers, talking, laughing and eating the food. Zatanna spotted her step-sisters attempting to find the prince amongst the masked men. Dick gave her a cup of punch and she smiled at him. She'd never been so happy before in her life. Zatanna began feeling too hot and one of the butler's walked up to her.

"Dutchess Zee, one of your footmen has brought your fan," he said "He said you left it in your carriage, m'lady,"

The fan was sapphire blue with black spiral patterns and a black fur-line. It matched her mask perfectly.

"Thank you, sir," she said and began gently fanning herself.

She let out a puff of air, not hiding the fact she was overheated. Dick offered her his arm and she happily took it.

* * *

He led her out of the ballroom and out onto a balcony overlooking the palace grounds. It was breathtaking. Zatanna looked at the Full Moon in the sky that made the pond gleam like crystal.

"It's beautiful," she said "I take it you didn't design it,"

"Ha! You don't even know what position I'm in. You don't know how important I am," Dick said, laughing and the music floated out from the ballroom "Would you like to dance?"

Zatanna smiled at him and took his hand. He put his arm around her waist and she put her arm against him with her hand on his shoulder, their other hands clasped together. They began to step back and forth as the moonlight shone down on them. Zatanna's heart began to pound as she looked at him. They smiled at each other in happiness. It was like Dick hadn't known happiness for a long time either. As if... they were kindred spirits.

_Dong!_

Zatanna snapped out of her dream-like state at the first dong.

"What time is it?" she asked in a hurry.

"It's time for the Midnight Unmasking," said Dick, cupping her cheek and lining his fingers with the edge of her mask "May I?"

"I need to go!" Zatanna said, stepping out of his arms "I'm sorry, Dick, but I need to!"

She ran back into the ballroom and Dick went after her as the clock hit the next stroke of midnight.

* * *

Zatanna pulled her heels off to make running easier and dropped them to make lifting the front of her skirt easier. Dick chased after her and picked up her shoes. Tears flew from Zatanna's eyes as he called for 'Dutchess Zee' but she didn't turn back. She ran for the woods and made it just before the clock struck 12 a.m.

Dick went into the woods after her but only saw a black wolf running away. He went to check the stables for her horse and carriage but only found small animals eating a pumpkin. In sadness, Dick returned to the ball where he remained the wallflower in the hope of seeing her again.


	5. Chapter 4: The Next Day

A Dance in the Moonlight

Chapter 4:

The Next Day

Zatanna woke-up on the floor of the locked room in the Zatara House. She was wearing her usual clothes so it seemed last night was a dream. She put her hand to her face and found her mask. Zatanna untied it and looked at it with a smile. Last night was real... _Dick_ was real! She sighed with joy and lay back with her mask to her heart.

"Zatanna?! Are you up yet?!" Bette shouted, banging on the door.

"Yes, yes! I'm up, I'll be down in a minute to make breakfast!" Zatanna called back, stuffing her mask into her apron pocket.

"Forget breakfast! We need you to work on more dresses! There's going to be another ball tonight!" Bette yelled.

Zatanna got up and unlocked the door. She nodded and bowed to her step-sister. Another ball? Maybe Dick would be there! But, she'd lost the dress and she didn't know how to get another one.

* * *

Barbara was standing on the stool as Zatanna pinned the bodice to be sawn in place. Bette was in a plain white dress, waiting for her dress to be done too. Madame Kane was instructing her daughters that this was their second chance to meet the prince and get him to marry one of them. Madame Kane just wanted power and being the Queen's Mother was the most power she could think of.

"Ow! Watch the pins, Zatanna!" Barbara exclaimed as her step-sister poked a pin into her.

"Sorry, Barbara," Zatanna mumbled, biting a pin between her teeth before sliding it into the fabric.

She began sawing the bodice and removing the pins. She couldn't forget Dick. She'd left him before he could find out what she looked like. Zatanna'd love to see Dick again but he seemed to be an important person, would he want anything to do with a lonely maid? She hadn't thought of that... What if he didn't want anything to do with her? What if-

"OW!" Zatanna suddenly exclaimed.

She had become so distracted she had pricked her finger with the needle. She began sucking her thumb and, surprisingly, Barbara took some scrap material and held it to her finger. Barbara waited for the bleeding to be done before removing the cloth and standing back up. Zatanna began sawing up the rest of the bodice and hid the seams. The seads of doubt were in her mind. What if Dick only liked Dutchess Zee and not Zatanna Zatara?

* * *

Zatanna was in her bedroom, thinking about possibly seeing Dick as she leaned against the windowsill. Then it hit her. It was another Full Moon tonight! She wouldn't be able to go even if she _did_ have something to wear. Zatanna took her ball mask from where she hid it under the floorboards and looked at it. Its delicate fur, its light feather and its spiral pattern. She loved it. It reminded her of that magical night when she was free.

"We better hurry! There's only so long 'til tonight's ball!"

Zatanna turned around to see Megan there with her magic wound tapping in her hand.

"Megan! I can't go... it's another Full Moon," Zatanna sighed.

"Zatanna! I'm magic! I can relieve you of your curse 'til midnight!" Megan complained "You're just scared Dick won't like you for who you are,"

Zatanna looked away with a sad expression and Megan put her hand on her shoulder.

"Zatanna... the reason there's going to be another ball is because Dick wants to see you again," she said "The ball's for you! Don't break his heart..."

Zatanna looked up at her before smiling.

"Alright, what do you think I should wear?" she asked.

"Eek!" Megan squealed "I have the perfect mask and dress for you!"

Zatanna looked at her first ball mask and hid it away under the floorboards again. She was so grateful for the souvenir.

* * *

"Remember, ladies, small steps but don't make a sound," instructed Madame Kane.

Zatanna dusted the portrait of her father over the fireplace mantel piece and secretly paid attention to the lesson in manners. Barbara attempted to walk across the wood board in high heels without making a sound but failed. Bette sneered at her half-sister before attempting it herself and nearly succeeding but made a clicking sound as she stopped.

Zatanna sighed. She always made a sound when she walked in heels. She didn't know what knife and fork to use and when. She didn't know a young lady was meant to put her napkin in her lap. She didn't know how to use a fan to express her feelings in gestures. Zatanna didn't know any of it. When Barbara tripped in her heels, Bette laughed and Madame Kane ordered her to stand up before they left her.

Zatanna, remembering how Barbara helped her when she pricked her finger, went over to her. She helped her to the sofa and noticed a ring of bruises around her step-sister's ankles. This wasn't the first time she'd tripped in heels.

"Barbara, are you okay? Your ankles are nearly black," Zatanna asked in concern.

Barbara seemed ready to cry at that. She could never live up to Madame Kane's expectations of marrying the prince and becoming queen. Zatanna felt bad for her and got a tea towel filled with ice for her ankles. Barbara sighed in relief as the coldness took affect.

"Thank you, Zatanna," she said "I wish my mother would let me wear flats,"

Zatanna smiled at her in understanding and Barbara smiled back. Barbara was always the lesser evil member of her step-family.


	6. Chapter 5: The Second Ball

A Dance in the Moonlight

Chapter 5:

The Second Ball

Zatanna's second dress had a white bodice with lace flower embroidery, the skirt was yellow with paler yellow layers on top with a 3D flower where the bodice met the skirt and another flower lower down. Over her shoulders was a short-sleeved pale yellow bolero jacket and her mask covered her entire face with black gems around the edge and a black feather coming off the top. She wore black gloves going up to her elbows and black low-heeled shoes with a yellow bow on the toes and white tights. Again, she had a fan but this one was yellow with black flower patterns and a black lace edge. Zatanna's hair was down and curled so it corkscrewed down her back with a dusting of golden fairy dust.

Zatanna entered the ballroom and retreated to be leaning against a podium. She was gently fanning herself as the music began for the first dance. She looked around and saw what seemed to be Dick walking out for it. Zatanna smiled and decided to meet him on the dance floor. Her fan had a black ribbon around the bottom and she looped it around her wrist. Zatanna courtesy'd to her first dance partner as the music began. It was the kind of dance when you're meant to switch partners repeatedly.

As the dance wore on, she began feeling she wouldn't get to dance with Dick and just went along with the music. The last partner switch occurred and Zatanna found herself in Dick's arms. They turned to the music and Zatanna smiled under her mask.

"You're a good dancer," he said "You seem familiar, who are you?"

"Here's a hint... I don't think you designed the palace gardens," she said.

Dick smiled as he spun her out then pulled her back in.

"Dutchess Zee, you came," he said "I was hoping to see you again,"

Zatanna smiled under her mask.

"I was hoping to see you too. It's why I came," she said.

"How 'bout I give you a tour of the palace so we can get out of this stuffy ballroom?" Dick offered.

"That would be lovely," Zatanna said, her heart fluttering.

The dance ended and Dick offered her his arm. Zatanna took it and he led her away.

* * *

The palace was magnificent. Marble floors, oak doors, priceless pieces of art, gold statues. Dick came to a stop by a portrait of the royal family. Queen Mary with her hand on Prince Richard's shoulder and King John with his arm around the Queen. Zatanna marvelled at it but Dick seemed sad. The King and Queen had died years ago.

"What's wrong?" she asked him.

Dick turned away and lifted his hands to his face.

"Zee... I want you to know me... the real me," he said "But, if I show you who I am, will you show me who you are?"

Zatanna thought about it. What if he was disappointed in the real her?

"Yes," she said, swallowing her fear.

Dick sighed and pulled his mask off. He turned around and looked at her with worried sapphire blue eyes. Zatanna gasped. Not because of who he was but his eyes were so... enchanting.

"My name's Prince Richard Grayson, the future king," he said.

Zatanna gawked at his amazing eyes and closed her mouth although he couldn't tell because of her mask. She lifted her hands up behind her head and undid the ribbons keeping her mask on. Dick watched her as she moved her mask from over her face and it was his turn to gawk. A perfect complexion, sky-blue eyes, uncracked lips and not a bit of make-up.

"You're beautiful," Dick said in disbelief "You didn't even need make-up last night,"

"You're not too bad yourself, handsome," Zatanna said, smiling "My name's Lady Zatanna but... I haven't been treated as a noblewoman in a long time,"

"What do you mean?" Dick asked her but she seemed upset by it "You know what? Tell me when you're ready,"

She smiled at him in relief. Zatanna was surprised he was the prince but was overjoyed he understood not to ask about certain subjects. He offered her his arm and she happily took it.

* * *

Dick led her down the hallway and they stood by a window with the moonlight shining in on them. Zatanna smiled and looked at him. He turned to her and took her hands in his. They smiled at each other and her heart began to pound.

"Lady Zatanna... I'd love to see you outside of the ballroom," Dick said "I'd... I... I tend to walk along the river in the forest and... I'd be grateful if you'd join me tomorrow morning,"

"Dick... I'd love to," Zatanna said "But... I'm not sure if I can make it... I'm not sure if I'd be able to get away... I..."

"It's okay," Dick said, chuckling "I'll be out on a walk, feel free to join me if you can,"

They smiled at each other and Zatanna found herself leaning upwards. Dick realized he was pulling her closer with his arms wrapping around her waist and her arms found themselves wrapped around his neck. For the first time, Zatanna found herself in a romantic embrace. She realized she was only a breath away from Dick's face when she heard the clock tower hit the first strike of 12.

"I've... got to go," she said, stepping away from him "I wish I could stay but I have to leave!"

"Again?" Dick said "Please, stay!"

Zatanna turned around and kissed his cheek. She smiled at him before running down the hall. Dick was left alone and turned to look outside at the clock as it began to strike 12. As it finished the 12th stroke, he saw a black wolf run across the gardens.


	7. Chapter 6: The Walk

A Dance in the Moonlight

Chapter 6:

The Walk

Zatanna awoke in the locked room again, this time with her fan as a souvenir. She hid it away and remembered the walk Dick wanted to take her on but she needed something to wear. Zatanna was looking at all her clothes to find something to alter so she didn't look like a maid. There was a knock on the door and Barbara came in with a dress in her arms.

"Here, this is for your walk with the prince," she said, holding the dress out to her "I overheard you and him talking at the ball last night,"

Zatanna took it and turned to the mirror. Barbara helped her hold it up to see what it'd look like on her and said it was perfect. It was a medieval dress that seemed white with dark red string crossing over the front while her sides and the sleeves were dark red with gold lining like a long jacket but it was really all one dress. Barbara brushed Zatanna's hair out and told her about a young baker she would like to court but Madame Kane wanted her going after the prince. After a little trim of her split ends, Barbara placed a matching red headband with a red veil attached by gold buttons on her head.

"You _are_ beautiful," she said, looking at Zatanna in the mirror "I wish my mother didn't treat you so badly,"

"You're beautiful too, Barbara, it's just Madame Kane over does the make-up and clothes. I think simple yet beautiful is best," said Zatanna.

No one had been so honest yet nice to her before. Barbara took Zatanna's locket and placed it around her neck.

"Perfect. I'll be out all day and I'll tell my mother you're with me helping me carry my things," said Barbara "I'll be back by 4 o'clock this afternoon so you have to be back by then too,"

Zatanna slid her feet into a pair of dark red flats with black souls and Barbara gave her a matching clutch bag.

* * *

Dick was standing in his favourite spot by the river as he skidded stones across the water. He wasn't in overly formal attire, just a shirt and trousers. There was a rustling and he turned to see Zatanna walking over to him.

"I wasn't sure you were coming," he said.

"I hope who weren't waiting long," Zatanna said, smiling sheepishly.

"Only 15 minutes or so," Dick said "Shall we go? I'd love to know more about you,"

Zatanna smiled at him and took his arm. They began walking along the edge and Dick told her about how he'd play there as a child. Although he seemed sad by talking about it, he seemed happy to be telling her and getting it off his chest. Zatanna crouched down by the water and watched as baby ducks followed their mother onto land. Dick smiled at her and helped her to her feet.

"You're amazing," he said to her and she smiled at him.

"Thanks," she said, blushing.

* * *

"So, what's it like to be a prince?" Zatanna asked.

"Well," Dick thought about it "It was fun when I was little but... when my parents died... I was suddenly the only royal and I had to grow-up fast," he smiled "Thankfully, there was the prime minister, Bruce Wayne, he raised me as his son and I could never be more grateful to him,"

Zatanna looked at him and they smiled at each other. They turned to be in front of each other and Dick pulled her into his arms. She happily took his hands in hers and twined their fingers together. They smiled at each other and neither of them moved. Zatanna rolled her eyes and made the first move. She leaned up and they were about to kiss when she noticed a horse and carriage with her stepmother in it. Zatanna stepped back and looked between Madame Kane and Dick.

"I'm so sorry, Dick, I have to go," she said "I don't want to leave but I have to,"

"Zatanna! Please! Don't go!" Dick pleaded.

"I'm sorry, I really am! I wish I could! I really do but I can't!" Zatanna exclaimed, tears in her eyes and she ran for it.

Dick looked up the hill to see what made her run and saw nothing.


	8. Chapter 7: The Crystal Gauntlet

A Dance in the Moonlight

Chapter 7:

The Crystal Gauntlet

After sneaking in and changing into servant clothes, Zatanna began working on dinner for her step-family. She began humming the tune that was playing during the first ball as she prepared the chicken to be cooked over the fire. Madame Kane watched her as she used her apron as oven gloves and put the pot over the fire. Zatanna knew Madame Kane was having company over so she went over to the stove and checked the soup wasn't boiling over. She also had to get to work mixing the salad and making a basket of bread rolls.

After several trips back and forth, Zatanna managed to get all the food laid out on the table. She bowed and stepped back as the others entered. Madame Kane sat on one end with her honoured guest beside her and her daughters on her other side. Zatanna licked her lips at the smell of the food and went to check on the pudding.

In the kitchen, she ate some scraps of meat and raw vegetables and had a drink of icy cold water from the well. She shivered. It was getting cold outside and her room was freezing during cold weather so she curled up beside the fire, a blanket around her shoulders. Zatanna began thinking of Dick. How was she to contact him again? She left before they could make future plans... maybe he'll throw another ball for her? Heh! Probably not...

"Zatanna?! Get in here, girl!" Madame Kane shouted.

Zatanna stood up and picked up the red velvet cake for pudding. She walked up the kitchen stairs and entered the dining room. She stumbled over and put the cake down. Zatanna cut them all a slice before retreating to the kitchen to try and warm up.

* * *

_...The next morning..._

Wanting to brighten up her room, Zatanna went into the forest to pick wild flowers. She had a bonnet on her head, an apron that covered the front of her skirt and a basket. She hummed to herself as she walked and looked at the beams of light as the Sun shone through the trees. Zatanna walked into a meadow and saw a quaint little cottage with a thatched roof and snow drops growing on the windowsills. How odd... like the name suggested, snow drops only grow during Winter but it was currently Summer. Zatanna pushed open the little picket fence and stepped into the garden. It was like stepping into another world as the colours outside of the property line blurred as if underwater.

"Hello?" she called, tapping her knuckles against the door.

"Enter, enter!" a voice called from inside.

The door swung open of its own accord which caused Zatanna to jump back. She stepped forward, ducked under the low doorway and stepped in. There was a fireplace with a cauldron bubbling over on it and the wall it was built into had rows of shelves across it with odd knicknacks displayed on them. There was a blue crescent moon pendant that sparkled like moonlight on water. A blue glint of light appeared in Zatanna's eyes as she unknowingly reached for it.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

Zatanna snatched her hand back and turned to look at who was talking. It was an elderly man with a white beard down to the floor and wrinkled skin. He was hunched over and supported himself with a staff made of a twisted tree root. He wore black robes and long golden chains hung from his neck. A skinny old orange cat with brown stripes walked in beside him and hopped onto the old man's shoulder.

"It's made from the dust of a blue moon during a lunar eclipse, very rare," he said "Its magic is very strong and very powerful. It's said it can reverse any curse and cast any enchantment,"

"Reverse any curse? Even mi- uh... never mind," Zatanna said then shook her head "Uh, I'm sorry for barging in. I don't remember a cottage being here last week when I came through the area. Um... I'm sorry... again... my name's Zatanna,"

"I'm Klarion Bleak," he said "This is my cat, Teekl, we just moved here after leaving over 5 years ago,"

Klarion hobbled over to the fire and took a ladle from the mantel piece. He took hold of an intricate crystal gauntlet and filled it, using the ladle, with the bubbling liquid from the cauldron. He sipped some from the ladle and handed Zatanna the gauntlet.

"What's this? It smells like rotten meat and chicken memoir had a baby and it messed itself," she said, wrinkling her nose.

"It'll calm your freyed nerves and put at peace your worries about falling in love with our future king," Klarion said "Drink up, Lady Zatanna,"

Zatanna would've asked how he knew about her relationship with Dick and her social standing but she seemed to have been entranced by the drink. She saw the reflection of her wolf self on the surface of the tonic and she felt like she was floating on air. With her mind blank of all doubt, Zatanna tipped the tonic down her throat. It was slimy and bubbles of air popped on the way down. It was more like a blob than a liquid and it tasted as bad as it smelled.

When it was all gone, Zatanna stumbled back as she became lightheaded. She fell to the floor and the crystal gauntlet smashed on the floor. Klarion's back straightened and he turned into a young man wearing a black suit and his black hair styled like horns. Zatanna tried to get up but collapsed again and curled up with her hands clasped over her heart.

"What's... happening... to... me? Who... are... you?" she whimpered as a deep coldness set in her bones.

"I've been in the service of Madame Kane for many years. When your mother died, I killed James Gordon so Madame Kane could marry your father and I was the one who gave her the poison that killed your father," Klarion told her "I was even the one who cursed you,"


	9. Chapter 8: Recognition

A Dance in the Moonlight

Chapter 8:

Recognition

"What... do... you... want?" Zatanna wheezed as she felt like her heart was going a mile a minute.

Klarion smiled at her, his face turning into that of a demon's with red eyes and sharp teeth. He took the crescent moon pendant from the shelf and swung it over Zatanna's collapsed being. It swung like a pendulum and Zatanna followed it with her eyes.

"Madame Kane wants me to get rid of you but she didn't specify how. So, I will give your and Prince Richard's love to the test. I will make it so Prince Richard won't be able to recognize you and I'll put you in place of a maid at the palace. You must get him to recognize you before the last Full Moon of this month or you will be a wolf... forever," Klarion said, blue dust falling from the pendant and into her eyes "Do you accept these conditions?"

Zatanna squeezed her eyes shut and nodded.

"Oh... and, one more thing, I'll be taking your voice," he said.

Zatanna tried to move but felt like her body was made of stone. She couldn't control herself and felt like she was floating in mid air. She was thrown upright and she felt her hands put themselves around something.

* * *

Zatanna opened her eyes and found herself standing in a kitchen with a bowl of water in her hands wearing a black-and-white maid's uniform. She looked around and saw she was in a laundry room with clothing hung all around her. She looked into the bowl of water and saw her hair was pinned up and her cheeks were red from the heat in the room.

"Sally? Hurry up! His Royal Majesty will be expecting clean linen in his bed tonight!"

Zatanna looked up at the woman referring to her as "Sally" and blinked at her. The woman came stomping down the stairs to her.

"Sally! Get that blank look off your face and get to work!" the woman ordered.

Zatanna awkwardly began scrubbing the sheets in the bowl of water and the woman headed out, seemingly appeased. She sighed and began working again. She didn't know what she was going to do. If Dick wasn't going to recognize her then how was she going to convince him it was her? On top of that, Zatanna couldn't even speak to tell him of their time together!

* * *

"Prince Richard, we're looking everywhere to find this Zatanna woman but we don't know who she is. There's a Lady Zatanna of the Zatara House but Madame Kane, her stepmother, said she passed away last year," said Prime Minister Wayne.

Dick sat on his throne, leaning against the armrest, and rubbed his temples. He had to see her again but it was like she had dropped off the face of the Earth. Zatanna was so beautiful, inside and out, she was a mystery to him which intrigued him further. They were about to kiss when she ran away... she was always running off at the last moment. Maybe it meant she didn't want to be with him.

"Dick!"

Dick jumped in his seat at the sudden shout of his name.

"Sorry, Bruce, I'm just distracted... She's like no woman I've ever met. An angel's kindness with light blue eyes, soft raven-black hair and a perfect complexion to go with it..." Dick said, sighing.

Bruce looked at the Prince with an eyebrow raised before relaxing his stoic face and smiling. He knew that look on Dick's face... he was in love. Dick longed to see that amazing smile on Zatanna's face once again and to finally complete their first kiss.

"I need some air," the Prince said, pushing himself out of his throne.

* * *

Zatanna, as this "Sally" person, walked down the corridor with a bucket of water and a cloth to clean the ballroom floor. She looked down at her reflection in the bucket water. She still looked like herself but no one recognized her as anyone but Sally. So distracted in her own thoughts, Zatanna didn't realize she was about to collide with someone until it was too late. The bucket of water splashed all over her, soaking her through. The person she'd collided with got up and extended their hand to help her to her feet.

"Are you okay, miss?"

Zatanna looked up to see _Dick_ was the one she'd bumped into! She smiled at him but he just looked at her out of concern. He took her hand and pulled her to her feet. Zatanna tried to speak but nothing came out and she remembered Klarion had made her mute. Instead, she nodded.

"Can't you speak?" Dick asked.

Zatanna sighed and nodded with sadness. She looked at him with hope but there wasn't a glimmer of recognition on his face.

"That's too bad. Well, I've got to be going," he said and he left.

Zatanna watched him walk away and tears began to blur her vision. She slowly began walking to where she came from to get another bucket of water and hopefully dry clothes. How was she going to get Dick to recognize her?


	10. Author's Note

**Sorry thought this was a new chapter but it's not. I've got writer's block for ALL my Young Justice stories and starting new ones isn't helping like usual. I've decided to try writing for a brand new fandom! FAIRY TAIL! I love it! You can go check out my new Fairy Tail now, it's called: Arrival of the Water Dragon Slayer.**

**Again, so sorry for all of this and I hope I can get back to my other stories soon.**

**-Noto**


End file.
